Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure with an opening that includes a display panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body member having an electronic display panel that is covered with a closure panel in a closed position and is visible with the closure panel in an open position, the electronic display panel being configured to display user inputted data.
Background Information
Body members that define a vehicle opening are typically unadorned, except that the body members can be provided with sealing members that seal against air and water infiltration when a closure panel covers the vehicle opening. When the vehicle opening is a door opening and the body member at least partially defines a sill structure, the body member can include a decorative sill plate (or kick plate) comprising metal, rubber and/or plastic with a manufacturer's logo printed thereon.